Forbidden
by VikingsDoItBetter
Summary: It's nearly impossible to gauge the depths of another's loneliness


Title: Forbidden

Author:AlexCabotIsQueen

Summary: It's nearly impossible to gauge the depths of another's loneliness.

A/N:I originally wrote this for the fanfic100 live journal...But I liked it so much. I thought I would share!

* * *

It had been a long work week and Bobby was ready for the time off.

And up until a few years ago, he just spent most of his time off alone. Well, alone or with his mother.

Until she came into his life. It's not like they planned to become so close; lovers. But they couldn't deny the emotion.

Bobby signed out promptly at five; he said his good-byes, and drove home. He checked his messages; it was her. Just calling to confirm their "date." He smiled. It made him feel alive just to hear her voice.

He took a shower, got dressed and hurried out the door. He was running late, as usual. But she would wait. She always did.

He walked to the club where they were meeting; a club with drinks, dancing, and the dark. Almost like the dark was the best part. Like they were hiding the world. Maybe because they are.

No one would understand it. And his partner would have him committed.

Upon arriving at the club, he paused to gather himself. He could feel his hear begin to race and his nerves were on edge. The thrill of the forbidden.

So, he took breath and walked in the door.

He felt her presence as soon as he walked in. Like their connection was something on a higher level; not just physical. Well, it was. Their very souls were so entangled it was hard to tell where his ended and hers began.

Their darkest parts being consumed by the light of the others. It was something so incredible. He doesn't even believe it's real himself sometimes.

And then, he heard her voice. He turned to see her. Alabaster skin, complemented by a red dress. Each time he saw her, her beauty stole his breath. Often times he had to remind himself to start breathing again.

She got up from her seat and kissed him passionately. Nothing vulgar, like one of those kisses you would see in those World War Two movies. Or that's what he thought...

He wondered if anyone was watching them; and then quickly realized that he didn't care. Instead, he embraced her and let emotion take hold.

After the moment had passed, he pulled away and they sat. He noticed that she had already ordered him a drink. Dry vodka martini.

"Been waiting long?"

"Only a lifetime."

He laughed, "I should have been more specific. Been waiting long. Tonight?"

Her smile, it could illuminate the darkest parts of the human soul, "Only a few minutes at most. But I planned on you being. Fashionably late."

He nodded. She knew him all too well. He sipped his martini and then he noticed she had barely touched her drink.

"Something wrong?"

"With...No. I'm just not used to vodka. Plus, I'm not wanting to forget any time we spend together."

"Me either."

She then took a drink, as if to please him. They sat it silence, only exchanging small touches and kisses.

He stood, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

They took to the floor. As they danced, the world that surrounded them seemed to fall away. All that mattered to them was each other. And the very moment they were in.

She whispered in his ear, "I've missed you. So much."

"I've missed you too. More than you know."

"It's nearly impossible to gauge the depths of another's loneliness."

"But I'm sure. That I could guess at yours."

She offered a sad but knowing smile, as they escaped the pain of the world on the floor.

Every turn, every sway of her hips, every intricate step moved them further into a place far away from the not understanding world. A place meant only for them.

But of course, this too would pass. They had quenched this desire for dancing. Now, it was time to tend to. The other desires.

Bobby lead her back to his apartment. Although by now, she knew every last centimeter of concrete around the building. Even the one piece of concrete that was missing from a stair in front of the building.

He always led her, but she didn't mind. Always with a gentle touch, and always in silence. but it was worth the ritual. She never had anyone pay so much careful attention to her.

It was all worth it. Once the door was open.

He still led her through it. But this time, it was. A little different.

Usually, he doesn't even bother to turn on lights. Like he didn't want her there in his personal space for any longer than she needed to be. So, he could hide some things about himself.

It really didn't bother her that much. She was used to that sort of thing.

But now, it's like he was allowing her in. He kept the lights low. He took her coat and hand bag and hung them in his closet, next to his jackets.

She opened her mouth to object, but he silenced her. With a gentle kiss.

He loved to feel her lips pressed against his; her soft skin underneath his fingers. He loved every inch of her.

He used to think he was only lin love with the idea of her being his lover; but now his was certain. He was in love with her. The person. No matter what that meant. He wasn't sure why, but the love existed. Not because he wanted it to, but because it did.

She sweetly kissed his shoulders as she removed his shirt. Then she took him by the hand and led the way to his bed.

Tonight seems different, he thought.

Usually it seemed like she unleashed some pent up passions in him. He was a little overzealous, but she didn't seem to mind. Matter of fact, she rather enjoyed it.

But tonight, the mood changed. Tonight he made sweet, passionate, tender love to her. And nothing felt wrong. It was perfect.

After they had settled back from the euphoria, he noticed the tears she was desperately trying to hide.

He held her in his arms. Feeling almost guilty.

"What's wrong...Did I. Did I hurt you?"

"No. God, no Bobby. It's just me. Really."

He held her against his chest and stroked her hair, "Tell me what's troubling you. You know I'm a good listener."

She sighed, "I know it's not possible. And it isn't part of the agreement. Considering.."

"Whatever it is you have on your mind. It won't change this."

She turned to face him, "I don't know when it happened. I'm not for sure how either. But all I know for sure is...I love you, Bobby. I couldn't help it. Even with our history, I just do. And now, I'm scared. Scared you'll run. Because...You have to. I'm like poison to those I love."

He gently kissed her forehead, "I'll risk it. You're the sweetest poison. But I think I'm immune to some damage."

"Right...You'll run. Everyone else does. Why should you be any different."

"I won't run. I'm not going anywhere. I've searched my whole life for the woman, and here you are. The way you came into my life may have not been the best...But you're still here. I know I can't go a day without you. And while I'm not sure how this will all. Work out. We'll find some way to..."

"Fix it," She settled against his chest, "Because you always fix everything."

"No. Because I love you. That's why Nicole."


End file.
